A New Potter
by iWillWrite
Summary: Imagine a life; a life without a real, loving family; a family with evil guardians and only one real member. That's how real life is for Hanna Potter. Yes, Hanna. The forgotten Potter, the unglorified one. Hanna is Harry's twin.


Chapter One: The Scar

There was only one word to describe Hanna's whole life: _unimportant. _

She is a disgrace. She is a disgrace to the world, to her brother, to her relatives, and to everyone around her. Hanna's twin brother takes a glance at her. She glances back at him. She can just see the hate in his eyes. Luckily, it isn't for her. It's for the boy yelling at him.

"Harry! You're such an idiot!" Dudley, their chubby cousin, yelled. "I told you not to touch my toys, and now you broke them. I'm going to go get my daddy."

Dudley waddles off into the kitchen. Hanna runs to Harry and huddles up with him. "We should run," she whispers in his ear.

"No, Hanna. Not today," he murmurs back. Hanna can hear Dudley's footsteps running back, along with steps much heavier than his. She give Harry one last hug before pulling away and rushing back to the couch she'd been sitting on.

"Well, well, well, Harry," Vernon, Dudley's father, taunts. "It looks as if you've gotten yourself into trouble once again."

Harry raises his chin defiantly. "Yes, I guess it does." Uncle Vernon leans in until his nose is touching Harry's.

"Boy, you've crossed the line," Vernon started calmly. He slowly backed off and pointed his finger in the direction of the staircase. "Go into you room and don't come out until I get you!" He turns on Hanna and begins to shout, "You get in there as well! You are just the same as him!"

Harry and Hanna walked out of the room slowly, sending glares in the direction of Vernon and Dudley. Harry opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs. Just as they were closing the door, Hanna got a peek at her Aunt Petunia standing in the doorway, drying her hands on a towel and looking right at Hanna and Harry.

It was dark in here; in the cupboard under the stairs. Spiders hung from their webs in the corner. All Harry and Hanna had to sleep on was a medium-sized slab of wood covered in some blankets. The two kids crawled into the bed. Hanna flinched when she heard a door slam. It was probably Uncle Vernon leaving to go sit in his car and comfort himself. That or he was leaving with Dudley for more toys. It annoyed her that it seemed the Dursley's had unlimited money when it came to Dudley, yet they couldn't get Harry and Hanna a decent room.

A soft knock landed on the door. When it opened, light streamed through and Aunt Petunia peeked her head in. "I brought you some food. Please do not tell Vernon; he'll have me by my neck if you do." She set the food down on the floor. "Eat it quickly."

Aunt Petunia left the room and closed the door quietly. "Should we eat it?" Hanna whispered, being aware that there still was the chance that Petunia could hear them.

"Are you hungry?" Harry whispered back.

"Yes. But if we do choose to eat it, let's save some. We shouldn't let opportunities for food pass by like this."

"You're right." The twins took in the food that was set on the plate. There were several slices of cheese along with some bread and fruit. "Okay, Hanna, you take three pieces of cheese, I'll take three-leaving us four. Then, I'll take half a piece of bread and you do the same: leaving us two pieces of bread. And you take the-"

"Three strawberries and you'll take three as well, leaving us six. I'm not stupid Harry, I know how to ration food," Hanna interjected. "Just take the food."

Harry leaned in to take the food and wiped some of his long hair out of his eyes. Hanna saw the flash of pink-ish red. She reached up with her hand and wiped away the hair. "Harry? What is this scar from?" she asked, worriedly. It was the shape of a lightning bolt. Hanna knew she didn't have one like that.

"I-I don't know what it is from, all I know is that I have it," Harry answered quietly.

"Let's go ask Petunia while Uncle Vernon and Dudley are gone," she suggested. He nodded his head in response. The set the food down on the bed and opened the door. The two quickly ran out towards the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia?" Hanna cooed sweetly.

"Yes dear?" Petunia replied in a sweet but slightly bothered voice.

Harry slowly lifted his hair to reveal his scar. Petunia gasped. "Aunt Petunia, where did this scar come from?" he asked slowly.

"I really didn't want it to be me telling you," she started softly. "But it's better me than Vernon. You were ... in a car crash. Hanna was with us and Harry wasn't. The car crash instantly killed your parents, but leaving Harry only with a scar."

The two kids moods were immediately downed at this news. They never knew how their parents were killed; much less that Harry was with them when they died. _How come I wasn't there? _Hanna thought. _No, I bet Petunia's lying. I have to tell Harry. There's no way she's telling the truth; there's obviously a whole lot more to it._

"Thank you for telling us, Petunia," Hanna said, slightly darkly. With that, she hooked her arm through Harry's and hauled him out of the kitchen. She yanked him back inside the cupboard just as Uncle Vernon and Dudley burst through the door.

"Mum! Guess what dad bought me!" Dudley shouted to his mother.

"What is it Dudley-Wuddley?" Aunt Petunia replied.

"I got ice cream and toys!" Dudley cheered loudly and marched out of the room singing.

Hanna leaned her head against the wall in frustration. "Harry, I don't believe Petunia's phony lie about Mom and Dad one bit. Please say you're with me on this?" she pleaded.

Harry looked at Hanna sympathetically. "I have to admit, I am on Petunia's side. Car crashes are very common in London; what with all the traffic and such."

Hanna could feel the tears stinging her eyes. _How could you Harry? _She wanted to shout. But Hanna knew if she did, she'd immediately be in trouble with her uncle.

"You look like you could use some rest," Harry said lightly.

"You're probably right," Hanna replied and almost instantly fell asleep the second she closed her eyes.

Her dream was so unordinary. She was at this castle; it was bigger than any building she'd ever seen. Her vision of the castle blurred and suddenly she was in the magnificent corridors. Her footsteps clattered as she ran to get as much sight of it as she could. Next thing she knew, there was a large group of people in her way. She slowly shoved her way through until she found herself at the front of the circle.

"You are a Potter?" The man before Hanna asked.

"Yes, Hanna Potter," she replied quietly.

"Then you will pay for all the horror your family has cost me!" The man pulled out a long, smooth stick and pointed it at her. The scary man yelled some incoherent words and green light shot out from the stick. Right before it hit Hanna...

Hanna woke up screaming. Surely night had fallen in London; for the cupboard had no light at all. She felt around for the light string and yanked it when she came in contact with it. Very dim light streamed through the small room. Harry's eyes fluttered and he wakened. Hanna apologized for waking him in a very hushed tone.

She knew he wouldn't believe her when she told him about her dream. "Harry ... I think I know how Mom and Dad died." As Hanna got out those first few words, she realized how stupid it would be to even say the rest.

"How?" Harry replied just as quietly.

"Um ... Never mind, let's just get back to sleep." _But I don't want to go to sleep, _Hanna thought. _I don't want to return to that castle, ever again._


End file.
